akame ga kiru z
by gokusayayin9
Summary: esta historia tienen lugar en medio de la pelea contra el demonio invencible majin buu, en el momento en que goku y vegeta los salvaran de el interior del demonio, un portal se abre absorviendo a gohan y a goten que ara ellos para regresar a su hora lean la historia para averiguar y ver las aventuras de estos dos poderosos guerreros
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor**: se que me he tardado en actualizar mis historias, pero la razón por la que no he podido actualizar las historias es porque estoy haciendo los exámenes finales en la universidad y porque también estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que, será una sorpresa próxima de un anime que mire recientemente y no se preocupen las demás historias las actualizare cuando tenga tiempo.

Bueno solo les hablaba para comunicarles esto y para los que quieren saber con qué anime are un cruce mándenme un mensaje dejen un mensaje, privado y les daré todos los detalles sin más que decir nos vemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Cabe decir que no soy dueño de dragón ball z ni akame ga kill ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

De ante mano les digo que si no han visto akame ga kill les recomiendo, ver el anime primero antes de leer la historia ya que puede tener poco o mucho spoiler, sin más relleno el capitulo.

Capitulo2: la llegada de gohan y goten.

En medio de la ultima transformación del demonio majin buu, la tierra comenzó a temblar de una manera aterradora, causando que montañas se derrumbaran en las ciudades que edificios se derrumben, en un lugar apartado estaban dos figuras en el aire una era baja con un traje ajustado, azul con todo el cabello hacia arriba con una oréala en la cabeza que indicaba que estaba muerto, tenía el cabello de color dora y ojos verdes azulados, y el otro hombre era más alto que el anterior bestia un dogui naranja debajo andaba una camisa azul, con unas botas azules, con un cinturón azul y unas muñequeras azules.

"vegeta: demonios kakaroto que aremos ahora" decía el príncipe de todos los sayajin, "goku: me lo dices a mi si no hubieras roto el arcillo que tenias todavía podríamos fusionarnos vegeta si me lo dices a mí, estamos en este problema por tu estúpido orgullo" le decía a vegeta reprochándole por haber roto el arcillo en un momento buu comenzó a gritar otra vez, ocasionando que se abrieran puertas dimensionales en todo el lugar una de esas ventanas se abrió justo donde estaban resguardados los demás esa ventana absorbió a gohan y goten luego se cerró sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta.

Dentro del portal gohan logro abrir los ojos, lo único que veía era oscuridad a donde volteara a ver "gohan: donde rayos estoy" se decía gohan a si mismo cuando vio una figura familiar un pequeño niño de uno años tal vez un año más tenía el mismo estilo de ropa que el hombre que describí anteriormente, lo que hizo gohan en ese momento fue un puro efecto de inercia fue llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano menor inconsciente, atrapándolo y cubriéndolo para amortiguar un futuro golpe.

En el universo de akame ga kill.

Todos estaban a las afueras de su guariada cazando para la cena o almuerzo, básicamente bestias peligrosas que tienen un buen sabor de carne, cuando de repente sintieron un temblor enorme en todo el lugar, "tatsumi: que esta ocurriendo esta temblando" decía tatsumi en un tono alarmado vale destacar que era un joven de estatura promedio un cabello café ojos verdes, vestia un pantalón café, con un suéter amarillo sobre una camisa blanca y unas botas blancas y con una espada en su espalda. "leone: será que estarán celebrando algo o es que alguien estará peleando." Decía leone de una manera muy divertida pero sobretodo menos preocupada que los demás, cuando de repente vuelven a sentir otro temblor solo que este era mas fuerte que el anterior "akame: fuese lo que fuese no es normal." Decía akame que era una joven de igual estatura promedio con un cabello largo hasta los muslos oscuro ojos rojos, un traje negro con blanco una corbata roja con un tipo de piedra en el nudo unas especies de muñequeras que le cubrían todo el antebrazo y su fiel espada la conocida como murasame una espada que a pesar de tener un filo aterrador tenia un veneno que si no mataba a su enemigo de un solo tajo, el veneno se encargaría de matarlo en segundos.

De pronto en el cielo se abrió una pequeño agujero de color azul y blanco mesclados del cual cayo una figura en dirección al bosque, haciendo un gran estruendo a estrellarse dejando un cráter enorme, "tatsumi: cayo por halla vayamos a ver que era eso." En el agujero gohan apenas estaba despertando de su colisión con el suelo sus ropas estaban rasgadas por todos lados, sus pantalones tenían hoyos en el lugar de las rodillas de la parte superior solo tenia una parte de la camisa azul ya que la naranja se destruyo cuando se estrello contra el suelo, el todavía tenia a goten protegido no había recibido un daño muy grave debido a que gohan uso su cuerpo para amortiguar y absorber el golpe por los dos, al revisar que su hermano estaba respirando cayo el en la inconciencia ignorando en lo que pronto estaría involucrado, el y su hermano luego de unos pocos minutos tatsumi, leone y akame habían llegado al lugar donde cayo la figura extraña que cayo del cielo, cuando llegaron al lugar del impacto se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver un enorme agujero del tamaño de una ciudad entera y al fondo del agujero dos personas tiradas en el suelo inconscientes. "tatsumi: miren allí hay dos personas, creen que deberíamos ayudarlas parece que la necesitan." Decía tatsumi a sus dos amigas "leone: no lo se parece sospechoso pero, si nos los llevamos podremos preguntarles como llegaron aquí y quienes so." Decía leone "akame: me parece buena idea, lo de leone" decía akame con su manera habitual inexpresiva con cualquier cosa o persona, tatsumi saco a gohan del agujero y leone saco a goten con la misma salieron rumbo al escondite de los asesinos de la noche ( este pongo así porque el nombre en ingles es un poco perdediso, y también porque no he terminado mi cursito de ingles en línea xd si mas relleno que me va a dar cáncer sigo con la historia) luego de unos 10 o 15 minutos de viaje habían llegado a la guarida goten y gohan seguían inconscientes por la caída y el golpe que se dieron, paso un día y goten fue el primero en despertar de los dos se hayo en cuarto no muy grande pero cómodo dentro de lo que cabe, el registro todo el cuarto cuando voltio a ver a la cama de nuevo viendo a gohan aun dormido, goten lo que hizo despertar a gohan "goten: hermano despierta, hermano." Decía goten mientras movía a gohan para que despertara, lo cual ocurrió gohan abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a goten frente a el y segundo que estaban en un cuarto, "gohan: donde estaremos goten." Decía gohan preguntándole a su hermano menor, "goten: me hago la misma pregunta, porque lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que majin boo me absorbió, después de eso mi mente esta en blanco." Decía goten a su hermano mayor "gohan: a decir verdad lo que yo recuerdo fue que estábamos dentro de un tipo de portal o grieta dimensional, lo que quiere decir es que mi padre tu que haber hecho enojar a buu para que se abriera esa grieta, básicamente lo mismo que hizo para escapar de la habitación del tiempo." Decía gohan no pudieron seguir hablando ya que una persona que no conocían en lo absoluto entro a la habitación era tatsumi que había entrado en la habitación, "tatsumi: parece que ya despertaron." Decía tatsumi a los dos guerreros que tenia enfrente, "gohan: si pero quien eres." Decía gohan preguntándole a tatsumi. "tatsumi: antes de responderles vengan conmigo, les diremos como llegaron aquí, pero tienen que decirnos quienes son." Decía tatsumi a gohan y goten, que asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban, luego de caminar unos cuantos pasillos llegaron a un salón grande donde había una mesa larga como para 20 personas cuando llegaron al salón lo primero que vieron era a un grupo de personas, una de ellas era un joven que los estaba mirando desafiadoramente a gohan y goten, los tres llegaron a la mesa y como si fuera un acto voluntario fueron bombardeados con preguntas por todos lados hasta que una persona de ropas negras y un parche en su ojo izquierdo me refiero a la ex comandante del imperio najenda, lo cual hizo que se tranquilizaran todos los que se encontraban en el salón, "najenda: bueno ahora si, con mas calma pueden decirnos quienes son y de donde vienen." Preguntaba la líder la rebelión, "gohan: bueno como nos ayudaron cuando llegamos aquí es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, bueno mi nombre es gohan y este pequeño niño que esta a mi lado es mi hermano goten, y lo que les estamos a punto de decir puede que sea algo imposible de creer pero no lo es en lo absoluto. " decía gohan a todo el grupo en el salón, "tatsumi: vamos hablen no irán a decir que no son de este mundo o sí. " decía tatsumi de una forma sarcástica, "gohan: pues la verdad así es ni hermano y yo no somos de este mundo, más bien no somos de esta dimensión, para explicárselos se los diré de una manera más sencilla, de la dimensión de la que venimos mi hermano y yo hay personas que tienen un nivel de poder increíblemente grande capaces de hacer rasgaduras en las dimensiones, yo y mi hermano estábamos peleando con uno de esos sujetos cuando se enojaba podía abrir múltiples grietas dimensionales, para desplazarse de una dimensión a otra, en este momento no me creen que hay genta infinidades de veces más fuertes que cualquiera que está aquí pero a simple vista no se puede apreciar el verdadero poder que uno posee. " decía gohan explicándoles a todos, "goten: mi hermano tiene razón es el más fuerte de todo el universo. " decía goten elogiando a gohan, ellos estaban esperando que no entendieran en lo absoluto lo que dijeron pero fue todo lo contrario una joven se le acerco de una manera desafiante a gohan ella llevaba un vestido rosa, su cabello también era rosa y ojos también rosa (bueno toda ella era color rosa menos la piel xddd). "mein: no creo que ustedes dos sean tan fuertes si lo que dicen es verdad tu gohan pelea conmigo, y si no te hago sentir por lo menos cansado será verdad. " decía mein retando a gohan. "gohan: si con eso puedo hacer que me crean está bien vayamos a fuera entonces. " decía gohan aceptando el reto de mein ya estando a fuera mein saco su teigu que a simple vista era un arma común y corriente esa arma es una de las teigus más fuertes, exceptuando por la armadura incursio de bulat. "mein: bien comencemos entonces. " decía mein mientras cargaba le disparo de su teigu en la punta del arma se formaba una bola de energía, por otro lado gohan estaba parado con los brazos a los lados como diciendo dispara cuando quieras no me moveré de aquí, "akame: no piensa evadir ese disparo, esta loco. " menciono akame cuando el disparo salió volando creando una onda de energía que se acercaba cada vez más a gohan y este ni siquiera se movía el disparo colisiono con gohan haciendo una leve explosión de un momento al otro el humo se disipo dejando ver a gohan intacto ni siquiera se cubrió del disparo lo recibió de lleno, "mein: cómo es posible que exista alguien como, no tiene siquiera rasgaduras en sus ropas. " decía mein en estado de shock por lo que vio hace apenas unos instantes, "gohan: ahora si me creen, ahora les preguntare quienes son ustedes para empezar. " dijo gohan " tatsumi: bien te los presentare a todos primero la chica que te reto y que sigue traumada se llama mein, la de cabello purpura y lentes es shelee, la rubia es leone, la que se encuentra al lado suyo es akame, no se preocupen no es así de fría siempre es buena persona cuando llegas a conocerla, la que nos dejó sin habla hace un momento era la jefa, el grandote que esta por haya es bulat, el de pelo verde es Lubbock es una persona confiable pero muy celoso cuando se trata de chicas. " dijo tatsumi presentando a todos night raid, "leone: ya que tatsumi nos presentó les gustaría a los dos unirse a nosotros, porque la verdad necesitamos toda la ayuda posible porque la verdad este mundo esta corrompido por donde veas solo habrá personas inocentes pidiendo ayuda o siendo asesinados simplemente por ser débiles, la verdad nosotros somos un grupo de asesinos que matamos por encargo a los hombres del corrupto emperador de la capital. " decía leone todos estaban esperando la respuesta de gohan y fue tan redundante y clara, "gohan: nos uniremos a ustedes porque yo no soporto que las personas sean maltratadas, no hay nada que me enfade más que le quiten la vida a una persona inocente, está bien mi hermano y yo estamos con ustedes los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. " la respuesta de gohan fue tan reconfortante ya que tenían a dos poderosos aleados para liberar a este reino de la miseria en la que se encuentra ahora.

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que les guste este primer capítulo sé que no tuvo mucha acción, pero entienda era un primer capítulo nunca sucede mucho en el primer capítulo pero si habrá acción en el segundo porque pelearan con un asesino que mataba prisioneros en prisión y con la chica que mato a shelee a por cierto ella no merecía morir y en esta historia no morirá pero hasta ahí con los spoilers hasta otro cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Repito dragón ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de empezar con el capitulo vi que tuvo muchos vistos, y eso hace que yo haga esto que saque el segundo capítulo más rápido espero que este les guste mas ya que va a tener más acción que el anterior mucha más.

Capitulo2: aniquila al verdugo y la psicópata

Ha pasado una semana desde que gohan y goten llegaron al mundo de akame ga kill, en ese transcurso de tiempo gohan pudo ver las atrocidades que azotaban a ese mundo, lo cual hacia que le dieran aun más ganas de ayudar a night ride a erradicar a injusticia de ese reino pero a que costo, cuanta gente inocente morirá con ese caos bueno sea cual sea el problema gohan y goten y sus nuevos amigos se encargaran, de que ha este mundo se le termine la injustica de una vez por todas gohan y goten aran lo que no pudieron hacer en su mundo y es proteger a los inocentes ellos no permitirán que el mal gane no mientras ellos estuvieran vivos y dispuestos a pelear por aquel que necesite de su ayuda ellos estarán hay, pero ahí no acaba todo no solo se enfrentaran con los hombres del emperador si no también a la temible general esdese la cual disfruta tortura a cualquiera que se le interponga en su camino ella no dudara en matarlos sin piedad y si ella los deja convida es para sembrar nada mas y nada menos que terror puro por donde sea que ella pase es básicamente una muerte segura pero lenta y muy dolorosa, y alguno que otro enemigo de dbz usare siempre a los originales a broly y a uno que he querido usar siempre y dejare a votación de ustedes si les gustaría ver a una versión maligna de goku de otro universo de uno donde él sea el villano y no el héroe dejen comentarios para ver que decidieron, bueno sin más relleno que da cáncer el capitulo.

Como decía ha pasado ya una semana desde que gohan y goten llegaron al mundo de akame ga kill, y se unieran a night ride ahora todos son amigos y se llevan bien los unos a los otros, como una relación hermanos y hermanas cada uno cuida del otro y así sucesivamente, todos se habían levantado normalmente a desayunar pero se dieron cuenta de que gohan y goten no estaban en su habitación, así que los buscaron por todos lados cuando escucharon unos gritos afuera de la guarida eran goten y gohan que se encontraban entrenando no como hermano y hermano si no como de alumno a maestro goten estaba lanzando una andada de golpes y patadas a gohan este solo los evadía, "gohan: lo haces bien goten, controla tu energía no dejes que te controle a ti." Le decía gohan a goten el cual seguía atacando a gohan, en la entrada de la guarida estaba todo el grupo viendo entrenar a los dos hermanos "tatsumi: baya ellos si se toman enserio lo de entrenar todos los dias, será esa la razón por la que los dos sean tan fuertes." Decía tatsumi "leone: de cualquier manera me alegra que estén de nuestro lado ya que si fuera lo contrario, serian un dolor enorme en el trasero." Decía leone avaluando tal vez al hombre con el que se quedaría en el futuro pero eso solo lo sabe el tiempo, "akame: igual manera no les compartiré carne hasta que, pasen la primera misión sin problemas." Decía akame con su habitual inexpresiva. "sheele: pero no creen que se lo toman demasiado enserio." Menciona sheele en una forma muy preocupada por los dos ( haber una cosa voy a aclarar de los que ya leyeron el manga y los que vieron el anime saben lo que estoy a punto de spoiler para los que no han visto ninguna de las dos obras, sheele es la que más se preocupa por los demás del equipo ella es capaz de dar su vida por uno de ellos y lo, demostró en el capitulo seis del anime salvando a mein de la psicópata esa que le salían armas hasta a saber su abuela de donde le salían todas esas armas, bueno dejo el relleno hasta aquí por miedo al cáncer xddddd.), "bulat: si se lo toman en serio porque, ellos no solo pelean por ellos mismo peleando por los que no pueden hacerlo con sus propias manos estoy seguro que eso, es lo que los motiva a entrenar arduamente todos los dias." Decía bulat elogiando la manera de entrenar de gohan y goten, Lubbock no hizo comentarios pero en su mente estaba en shock por lo que veía.

La jefa salió unos minutos después para ver el régimen de entrenamiento de gohan y goten, ellos seguían enfrascados en su entrenamiento como no hubiera mañana hasta que goten decidió separarse para tomar aire, "goten: no gohan es imposible jamás peleare al mismo ritmo que tu, es muy difícil." Decía goten entre jadeos, "gohan: es natural goten, yo llevo muchos más años que tu entrenando pero no te preocupes, se que tienes más poder del que te imaginas solo necesitas un empujón para dejarlos salir, estoy seguro que tendrás más poderes que yo cuando tenía tu edad goten." Decía gohan animando a su hermano para que no perdiera los ánimos de luchar, "goten: si lo se pero descansemos un poco estoy muy cansado." Decía goten aun en medio de jadeos, "gohan: claro hemos estado peleando por veinte horas consecutivas hay que descansar, mañana seguiremos entrenando descansa el resto del día." Le dijo gohan a su hermano menor, "tatsumi: estuvieron peleando veinte horas consecutivas, si se toman muy enserio lo de entrenar." Menciono tatsumi muy sorprendido por lo que escucho de gohan, el voltio a ver y vio que el grupo estaba observándolos con las quijadas en el suelo menos akame ella tenía su estado serio siempre, "leone: es cierto que han estado peleando todo un día entero." Menciono leone todavía tratando de tragarse lo que había dicho tatsumi, "gohan: si y eso solo era el calentamiento lo único que estoy haciendo es que goten se acople a mi velocidad para, entrenar y si lo logra a la hora de pelear, con un enemigo poderoso será de mucha utilidad en combate." Dijo gohan mostrando esa sonrisa típica que ponía goku siempre. "goten: pero tienes que llevarme con calma ni siquiera tengo la mitad de la fuerza y resistencia que tu gohan." Menciono goten, "gohan: lo se goten pero es que estoy, fortaleciendo tu cuerpo para enseñarte una de las técnicas de nuestro padre, que es muy poderosa." Menciono gohan, "goten: de verdad hermano y cuál es." Dijo goten, "gohan: todavía no te la diré hasta que estés totalmente listo te diré cual es ya que requiere que tu cuerpo sea capaz de resistir las embestidas de poder, ya que es una técnica de doble filo." Le explicaba a goten, "goten: haaaai gohan eres muy malo me harás esperar hasta que esté listo, entonces solo me queda esforzarme más de ahora en adelante." Decía goten muy animado a entrenar, "gohan: bien eso es lo que quería entrenar.

El día había pasado con normalidad había llegado la noche y en uno de los callejones, de la ciudad se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes bueno lo que quedaba ya que el hombre había matado al chico, "chica: por favor no me mate hare lo que sea, pero no me mate." Decía la chica que tenia del cuello temiendo por su vida. "zank: lo que sea entonces hablaras conmigo porque veras yo soy muy parlanchina." Decía zank de una manera muy perturbada, "chica: si lo hare." Dijo la chica, "zank: entonces dime que se siente tener la cabeza separada del cuerpo." Menciono zank ya que la chica no había sentido cuando el sujeto le había cortado el cuello, dejo caer la cabeza de la chica al suelo, tres guardias intentaron detenerlo pero él los asesino sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

En el escondite de night ride.

En el escondite ellos habían recibido la orden de asesinar al verdugo que se escapo de la prisión de la capital, "Najenda: nos llego esta orden de atrapar y asesinar al verdugo zank." Dijo la jefa "akame: según lo que escuche hablar de él es que enloqueció por tanto cortar cabezas en la prisión el escapo de la prisión y ahora anda matando personas inocentes, indiscriminadamente el siente placentero matar a la gente sin razón." Menciono akame "Najenda: por eso para esta misión nos dividiremos en grupos de dos para cubrir más terreno en la capital, si se topan con el tengan mucho cuidado." Menciono la jefa así todos salieron solo goten se quedo en la guarida ya que el estaba muy cansado, como para acompañarlos a atrapar a ese tipo.

En la capital.

Todos se habían separado en grupos de dos sheele y mein, fueron al parque central de la capital, akame y tatsumi al centro, y solo gohan que se fue solo para buscar desde el último piso de los edificios y en el aire.

Con tatsumi y akame, ellos dos se encontraban en unas de las calles de la capital vigilando cuando decidiera aparecerse, tatsumi estaba muy inquieto ya que no aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño, "akame: tienes ganas de ir verdad tatsumi." Menciono akame pero esta vez no con su manera habitual si no que más tranquila, "tatsumi: si tengo muchas ganas de ir regreso de inmediato akame." Decía tatsumi cuando salió corriendo a uno de los callejones que habían cerca de ahí, habían pasado ya unos cinco o diez minutos y tatsumi no regresaba "akame: tatsumi está tardando demasiado." Menciono akame cuando salió a buscar a tatsumi, y él se estaba tardando más de lo normal ya que para su desgracia se había topado con zank y este estaba amenazando con matarlo, tatsumi se estaba defendiendo, "zank: es inútil aunque te defiendas tarde o temprano te matare la teigu que yo poseo me permite leer y anticipar tus movimientos." Menciono zank de una manera amenazadora para cualquiera, "tatsumi: puedes leer mis pensamientos y también mis movimientos, entonces me concentrare en un solo movimiento." Dijo tatsumi encorvándose y empuñando su espada haciendo que una espiral de polvo se levantara del suelo el salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble contra zank que creyó haber leído todos los movimientos del chico este logra hacerle un pequeño corte en el rostro a zank pero este logra hacerle barias heridas profundas a tatsumi, con la cual cae al suelo sin poder moverse que te también le había hecho daño a los muslos de tatsumi, en un momento un espada cae en medio de los dos y akame logra llegar a tiempo a ayudar a tatsumi, "akame: descansa tatsumi, cuando acabe con este tipo tratare tus heridas." Dijo akame quien se abalanzo contra zank chocan su espada contra las cuchillas de zank creando una ráfaga de aire, ellos soltaron una andada de espadazos y cuchillazos, defendiéndose y atacando al mismo tiempo, akame le da una patada a zank pero este logra cubrirla con lo cual zank solo es arrastrada hacia atrás enterrándose un poco en el concreto, "zank: déjame hacerte una pequeña pregunta, tu escuchas las voces de todas las personas que has asesinado, en el pasado." Pregunto zank a akame, "akame: no no las escucho." Respondió akame, que se vio en un entorno rojo carmesí lo siguiente era que frente a ella no tenía a zank si no que la imagen de su hermana menor kurome, "tatsumi: akame ten cuidado él puede ver dentro de tu mente." Advirtió tatsumi pero su advertencia cayó en oídos sordos, zank corrió hacia akame quien el creía que estaba dentro del trance, cuando dio un salto para dar un tajo definitivo akame reacciono dejando ir un tajo en las cuchillas agrietándolas, con eso akame y zank vuelven a enfrascarse en una batalla de espadazos y cuchilladas, las cuchillas de zank no pudieron mas y colapsaron rompiéndose del todo dejando a zank desarmado, "zank: cómo puedes atacar a la persona que amas." Menciono zank muy atónito, "akame: es porque la amo." Le respondió akame dándole un tajo en la garganta a zank matándolo, luego de eso akame se dirigió a tatsumi a ayudarlo.

Por otro lado en el parque de la ciudad imperial se encontraban retirándose sheele y mein, arriba en un árbol estaba una chica que cayó justo en medio de sheele y mein, sorprendiéndolas a las dos era la aprendiz del tipo que había matado tatsumi semanas atrás, sheele desenfundo su arma y mein preparo también la suya lista para pelear, mein disparo a discreción contra la chica la cual fue protegida por un pequeño perro que se expandió para absorber los disparos "seryu: se hará justica cueste lo que cueste, hare que la injusticia pague por la muerte de mi maestro." Menciono seryu amenazadoramente a sheele y mein, seguidamente seryu saca dos armas de fuego con lo cual empieza a dispararles a sheele y a mein estas logran evadir cada dispara, seryu le ordena a su perro coro que ataque a sheele pero ella desenfunda su teigu y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sheele le da un tajo al perro al lado de la boca haciendo que este se estrelle seguidamente se le abalanza a seryu pero esta evade sus ataques defendiéndose bien, con lo cual seryu le da a su perro otra orden con lo el perro cambia de tamaño y apariencia creciéndole unos brazos y después cambiando de color de blanco a rojo y que los músculos se le expandieran mas, "mein: que rayos es esta cosa." Dijo mein muy preocupada, dentro de los arboles estaban seryu y sheele, seryu intentaba librarse de sheele pero no pudo sheele logra dar un tajo con lo cual le corta los brazos a seryu pero de uno de ellos sale un arme disparándole a sheele esta bloquea el disparo y vuelve a cortarle a un mas los brazos a seryu, en un momento sheele escucha un grito efectivamente era de mein, con lo cual sale corriendo a ayudar ella logra llegar a tiempo y corta el brazo del perro dejando libre a mein, no tuvieron tiempo de relajarse ya que seryu le da un disparo a sheele en la espalda cuando el perro estaba a punto de partirla por la mitad, sheele ya no se encontraba enfrente del perro si no que en los brazos de un chico, "gohan: sheele te encuentras bien." Menciono gohan muy preocupado ocultando la ira que tenía en ese preciso momento, ahora no había nada ni nadie que prepara a seryu de lo que le estaba a punto de pasar. "sheele: gohan llegaste." Decía sheele feliz de ver a gohan, "gohan: lo hicieron bien las dos ahora déjenme el resto a mi si, mein trata la herida de sheele y pónganse en un lugar seguro." Indico gohan a mein la cual tomo a sheele y se puso a salvo, "seryu: la maldad a corrompido a gohan, bueno no importa la justicia siempre ganara." Decía seryu esto lo hoyo bien gohan que con todo el enojo que tenia, prácticamente lo grito, "gohan: le llamas a esta basura que estás haciendo justica, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es justica no te das cuenta del daño que les hacen a estas personas, no ves como están sufriendo y me vienes a mí con que se hará justica." Menciono gohan muy enfadado con lo cual el suelo comenzó a temblar y rayos comenzaron a caer al suelo dejando pequeños agujeros, "seryu: haciendo justicia también, se pierden vidas." Dijo seryu contestando lo que decía gohan, "gohan: estas muy equivocada la verdadera, justica no existe solo estas buscando alguna, excusa patética para matar personas, eso no pienso permitirlo si peor aun intentaste matar a dos de mis amigos y eso es prácticamente, poner un pie en la tumba raaaaaaaaaaaa." Grito gohan cuando unos rayos cayeron cerca del envolviéndolo en un espiral azul, haciendo un destello de luz que segó a seryu después de un momento, cuando la luz se fue ella vio a gohan que estaba envuelto en un aura dorada con destellos eléctricos (llego el demonio pué sálvese el que pueda, solo que seryu a donde va a correr y no gohan no la va a matar, de eso se va a encargar mein mas adelante.), también el cabello de gohan cambio de negro a dorado y el color de los ojos también cambio ya no eran negros si de color verde azulado, dejando ver una expresión de pura ira, rabia y todo lo que signifique estar enojado "gohan: tu lograste hacer lo que nadie ha podido en ocho años, y es hacerme enfadar no te perdonare jamás lo que hiciste." Dijo gohan por otra parte mein y sheele trataban de todavía tragarse lo que estaban viendo, "mein: cómo es que gohan sufrió ese cambio." Menciono mein que volteo a ver a sheele que en un acto de inercia fue tomar sus lentes como si se tratase de un genio y salir con una ridiculez como esta "sheele: pues la verdad yo no sabía que una persona puede cambiar de color. " dijo haciendo que mein cayera al suelo como si un yunque le cayera en sima.

Gohan vs seryu y coro.

Con la nueva apariencia de gohan, seryu creyó que él no había cambiado en lo absoluto, y el ordeno a koro que atacara gohan, este se le abalanzo a gohan el lo detiene con suma facilidad con una mano y le da un golpe a koro que lo manda a estrellarse a unos árboles que estampado en un árbol grueso, "gohan: te daré esta oportunidad para irte ahora, no me gusta matar a la gente pero si vuelves a atacar a mis amigos créeme la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte." Decía gohan, cuando atrapo una bala con las manos que vino de la boca de seryu, "seryu: prefiero morir antes de recibir la compasión de un asesino si tuviera padre estarían decepcionados." Dijo seryu según con eso iba a hacer que gohan recapacitara, pero no sabe el monstruo que despertó ( denle los mejores deseos seryu porque de esta no la salva nadie), "gohan: viene tienes muchas ganas de estar con tu maestro, te diré un pequeño secreto yo lo mate." Dijo gohan cosa que no es verdad que fue tatsumi, pero la furia de gohan era tan grande que dijo esa mentira,"seryu: estoy a punto de morir frente al asesino de mi maestro imposible." Dijo seryu que salió volando por una bola de energía de gohan, el perro se le abalanzo a gohan este uso su velocidad y apareció detrás del perro dándole una patada a koro mandándolo a volar en la misma dirección en la que salió volando seryu, con eso gohan regreso a la normalidad, pero aun enojado "mein: que fue todo eso gohan, que fue ese cambio." Pregunto mein, "sheele: si queremos saber cómo cambiaste de color." Pregunto también sheele, "gohan: se los diré a su debido tiempo, o cuando estemos todos juntos." Les dijo gohan a mein y sheele con las cuales regreso a la guarida de night ride.

Fin del capitulo3.

Así es como sheele no murió, porque no me cansare de repetirlo ella no merecía morir en lo absoluto y en este fanfic no morirá tal vez muera bulat para que tatsumi tenga la armadura incursio, pero hasta ahí no les hare mas spoilers, a una cosa más díganme que les parecería ver a una versión malvada de goku o a broly elijan.

Broly o evil goku el que tenga cinco votos primero ese será el que usare y no no pueden ser los dos porque así ellos se chingarian todo y no habría fuerza alguna que pudiera detenerlos, bueno voten y hasta la próxima les a leído gokusayayin9 y les deseo buenas noches o dias en donde se encuentren ahora si bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Repito dragón ball z ni akame ga kill no me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno como nadie dijo a quien de los dos usar si a broly o evil goku, me decidí y los voy a usar a los dos solo que broly aparecerá, en este capítulo y evil goku en unos tres más adelante remplazando a esdese como la general del ejército más fuerte del imperio sin más relleno que da cáncer el capitulo.

Capitulo4: explicación y el regreso del legendario súper sayajin parte1

Pocas horas de la pelea de akame y zank y la de mein sheele y gohan, ellas decidieron dejar que gohan se relajara para que pudieran preguntarle como rayos le hizo para cambiar de color, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban entrenando gohan estaba haciendo unas cientos de miles de flexiones con goten uniéndose al entrenamiento, bulat y tatsumi no se quedaron atrás ellos también se pusieron a hacer flexiones solo que las chicas los estaban ayudando, sobre bulat estaba leone y sobre tatsumi estaba akame arrodillada sobre su espalda, ellas quisieron ayudar a gohan también pero vieron que el hacia flexiones de un modo muy distinto, con un solo dedo y parecía que no estaba cansado en lo absoluto, paso la mañana con normalidad y llego la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban en el comedor de la cocina sentados y listos para comer.

En un lugar muy apartado del escondite de night ride básicamente una montaña congela se encontraba un agujero enorme donde había una nave muy pequeña, dentro de dicha nave había un hombre el cual llevaba un pantalón blanco con botas amarillas con esferas verdes en las botas tenia un cinturón rojo unos brazaletes en los brazos un collar que le caía en el pecho, "broly: kakaroto…" fue lo único que menciono broly antes de caer inconsciente.

En el escondite de nigt ride, todos estaban comiendo hasta que sheele rompió el silencio preguntándole a gohan, "sheele: oye gohan, como fue que cambiaste de color cuando nos ayudaste." Pregunto sheele a gohan. "gohan: sabia que en algún momento me harían esa pregunta, bueno esa es una de mis habilidades es capaz de elevar mi fuerza doscientas veces más o creo que mucho mas, y tengo otra habilidad que me hace poder alcanzar un poder de pelea inimaginable, lo que vieron la noche pasada prácticamente no era nada solo era una pequeña parte, puedo destruir la tierra si quisiera." Dijo gohan aclarando la pregunta que le hizo sheele, "tatsumi: eres capaz de destruir este mundo, y tu hermano también puede hacer eso." Pregunto tatsumi con una manera muy alterada, "goten: si si puedo cambiar de color como dicen ustedes, pero en nuestro mundo hay otras tres personas mas que pueden hacer eso y son sumamente fuerte, una de ellas es mi padre." Dijo goten algo triste, "akame: que ocurrió con sus amigos." Cuestiono akame "gohan: en nuestro mundo estuvimos peleando con un enemigo sumamente fuerte, el había eliminado toda la vida que había en la tierra quedando solo nosotros, para detenerlo yo intente derrotarlo pero no puede tuve suerte de salir, con vida lo último que recuerdo de todo eso es haber llegado aquí después de eso no recuerdo absolutamente nada." Respondía gohan a la interrogante, "leone: bueno dejemos estas preguntas ya, incomodan a gohan y a goten si quisieran decirnos más sobre ellos lo harán a su debido tiempo, no hay que presionarlos tanto. "Gohan: gracias leone." Dijo gohan el resto del almuerzo paso con normalidad el resto de la tarde se la pasaron fuera cansando para la cena fueron gohan, goten, akame, leone y sheele pero solo como espectadora nada mas, cuando notaron en unas montañas algo extraño era un resplandor verde que se veía a lo lejos "gohan: que será eso, me parece muy familiar no imposible que sea él, si debo estarme volviendo loco." Decía gohan para si mismo, ya en la noche en la cena estaban todos otra vez en el comedor comiendo carne para variar, pero mientras fuera comida no importaba en lo absoluto, después de la cena todos fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

De nuevo en las montañas el escuadrón del ejercito que comandaba esdese había llegado al lugar, donde se vieron esos resplandores verdes ya que recibieron la orden de matar a la criatura que hacia eso, el escuadrón llego al lugar lo que encontraron fue a una persona de cabellera dorada con ojos color verde azulado, con una mirada llena de maldad viendo al grupo de soldados la general esdese se puso al frente del grupo "esdese: con que tu eres el que a causado tantos alborotos, bien la general esdese te escoltara a la cámara de tortura así que no pongas resistencia, esto terminara rápido." Dijo esdese ignorando el inminente peligro en el que estaba "broly: kakaroto." Era lo único que broly articulaba para decir y salto al ataque contra los soldados, los soldados atacaron a broly con sus armas pero parecía que ninguna penetraba en la piel de broly, el les dio un golpe a cada uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlos de uno solo golpe, solo quedaron dos soldados y esdese, "esdese: ustedes dos retrocedan yo me encargare de esto, traigan refuerzos lo entretendré un rato mientras traen apoyo." Dijo la general esdese "broly: aaa kakarotooo." Grito broly antes de abalanzarse contra esdese pero esta logra congelarlo por completo creyendo que así podría detenerlo, pero el hielo empezó a agrietarse después a rajarse y luego se destruyo en mil pedazos, dejando a broly mas enfurecido pero ya podía articular palabras a voluntad. "broly: hahaha eres increíblemente débil ni siquiera podrás hacerme un pequeño rasguño." Dijo broly burlándose de esdese "esdese: eso crees ni siquiera e peleado con toda mi fuerza." Dijo esdese muy furiosa por lo que le dijo broly "broly: entonces atácame con todo lo que tienes." Reto broly a esdese esta lanzo múltiples flechas de hielo a broly pero este las esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo, usando su velocidad cegadora para ponerse frente a esdese dándole un fuerte golpe enviándola a estrellarse a unos cuatro arboles a quedar detenida en el quinto, logro ponerse de pie y desenfundo su espada y se abalanzo contra broly este esquiva todos, los tajos que le dio esdese atrapando el ultimo con dos dedos nada mas después le da una patada a esdese que se estrellar duramente en el suelo "esdese: qué clase de monstruo es este tipo, ni siquiera parece estar cansado." Se decía a si misma cuando formo una bola gigantesca de hielo sobre broly dejándola caer sobre el pero broly la detiene con una sola mano lanzándosela a esdese ella no logro evadir el ataque pero pudo atravesarlo, cuando salió de adentro del ataque broly le dio otro golpe que la envió a estrellarse con su misma bola de hielo gigante destruyéndola y dejando a esdese fuera de combate, "broly: hahahaha patético en este planeta solo hay pura basura cuando tengo mi venganza contra kakaroto tendré el placer de destruir este miserable planeta." Con eso dicho broly salió volando siguiendo la firma de energía de gohan.

En el escondite de night ride ya era de día y todos salieron a cazar, en grupo estaban pasando un gran momento lleno de tranquilidad sheele se había apegado mas a gohan desde que la salvo de koro, digamos que estaba en cierta forma enamorada de gohan pero el simple hecho de pasar un rato con el era más que suficiente para ella, esto hacia que leone se pusiera algo celosa pero su momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido por una esfera de energía verde que se estrello en el lugar haciendo volar todo a su paso, el grupo de asesinos se logro poner a salvo, "gohan: que imposible que sea el tiene que ser una broma." Dijo gohan que salió volando en la dirección de la energía más poderosa, no estaban muy lejos sheele se fue caminando teniendo en cuenta que tal vez ella sería la única que saliera ilesa de la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.

En el lugar de la explosión había un enorme agujero y arboles doblados y rotos con fuego verde quemándolo, broly estaba examinando el lugar cuando voltio a ver una figura familiar era goten que estaba en su postura de combate, "broly: ese a de ser uno de los hijos de kakaroto, bien comenzare matándolo a el primero. "dijo broly abalanzándose a goten este se transforma en súper sayajin con lo cual logra evadir el golpe de broly que deja un gran cráter en el suelo, goten aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un golpe a broly en el rostro el golpe da de lleno en el pero no tuvo, efecto alguno tomando por el brazo a goten y enviándolo a volar goten a estrellarse al suelo, perdiendo a si la forma de súper sayajin "goten: que rayos es el no pude hacerle ningún daño." Decía goten en señal de frustración cuando broly se vuelva a abalanzar a goten es recibido por un golpe de leone que logra que se detenga este solo pone una sonrisa siniestra "broly: baya baya baya otro insecto insignificante dispuesto a morir." Dijo broly riéndose "leone: di lo que quieras monstruo infernal." Respondió leone "broly: que soy un monstruo infernal te equivocas soy el mismo demonio hahahahahahaha." Se reía broly maniáticamente burlándose de leone, en un momento bulat toma la oportunidad para darle un golpe a broly en la cabeza, pero este ni siquiera se mueve este desaparece y le da a bulat una patada que lo manda a estrellarse a unos árboles dejándolo fuera de combate, akame se le abalanza también pero logra esquivarla y mandarla a que se estrelle en el suelo solo disparando su energía leone tomo la oportunidad para llevarse a goten, broly la vio y este se le abalanza pero es recibido por una fuerte patada que lo envía a estrellarse a una montaña, "gohan: maldita sea, broly sigue con vida, esta vez acabare con el de una vez por todas." Decía gohan "leone: gohan gracia al cielo llego a tiempo este tipo nos venció a todos sin sudar un poco incluso venció fácilmente a goten." Dijo leone "gohan: lo se me lo imaginaba por lo pronto sal de aquí este lugar no será nada seguro." Dijo gohan que detecto la energía de broly que se acercaba rápido, leone hizo caso broly de lo lejos lanzo una bola de energía verde de un tamaño considerable y gohan le lanza otra para contraatacar colisionando y haciendo una explosión enorme y una onda de choque crenado unas ráfagas de aire en todas direcciones, gohan y broly se abalanzan el uno contra el otro chocando puños y patadas sin conectar ningún golpe en el otro, la pelea seguía pareja gohan logra darle a broly un golpe en el abdomen para encórvalo y con sus manos hace un martillo dándoselo a broly en la espalada enviando a broly a estrellarse al suelo dejando un cráter enorme el ataque de gohan no termino hay lanzo dos esferas de energía al agujero creando otra explosión, haciendo también el cráter aun mas grande, la pelea se pausa un rato cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar y broly sale volando en dirección a gohan dándole un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo escupir sangre, y desapareció y apareció arriba de gohan dándole una patada enviándolo a estrellarse al suelo también, la pelea volvió a pausarse por un momento cuando gohan sale del agujero con algunos rasguños en el y sus ropas, "gohan: no dejare que lastimes a nadie raaaaaaaaaa." Comenzó a gritar gohan mientras rocas comenzaron a elevarse y un aura blanca apareció en torno a el y luego se puso azul celeste, dejando escapar una gran expulsión de poder entrando gohan a su modo místico, broly desciende al suelo y ve a gohan sin expresión de miedo alguno "broly: roaaaaaaaaaaaa." Grito broly mientras se envolvía en una esfera verde que estaba cambiando el color del ambiente, luego estallando dejando ver a broly en su forma de súper sayajin legendario, cabe destacar que su apariencia cambio drásticamente, su masa muscular aumento mucho al igual que su estatura ahora si la verdadera pelea entre estos dos titanes estaba a punto de comenzar, pero será para el próximo capítulo para hacerles tención ese capítulo lo subiré en enero del 2015 así que habrá mucho tiempo de suspenso para ustedes muajajajajajajajajajaja soy tan malote bueno hasta la próxima si Jesús me lo permite y si chuck norris me da su fuerza.

Capitulo5: el regreso del guerrero legendario parte2 y un kamehameha entre hermanos.


	5. Chapter 5

Repito dragón ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Con miedo de que chuck norris me aviente una patada voladora de la nada me pongo a hacer este capítulo para darle gusto a los que siguen esta historia a y gracias por seguir esta historia también, aprovecho para decir que las demás historias las actualizare cuando me ponga al día con esta, que apenas vienen conociendo el mundo del fanfic, bueno sin más relleno por el miedo al cáncer el capítulo 5.

Capitulo5: gohan místico vs broly modo súper sayajin legendario y un kameha a fondo.

En el capítulo anterior, el peligro inminente de broly había comenzado su venganza su primera víctima fue la general esdese, quien tuvo mucha suerte de salir con vida ya que broly haci lo quiso, las siguiente víctima de este poderoso monstruo seria goten el intento defenderse de los ataques de broly, aunque él era un súper sayajin su poder no fue suficiente para hacerle frente a broly, los demás de night ride intentaron detenerlo, pero era como si hormigas quisieran picar a un elefante, broly los venció a todos ellos sin el menor esfuerzo, cuando estaban a punto de ser eliminados gohan llego justo a tiempo para enfrentarse a broly, su pelea empezó bastante pareja golpe iba u golpe venia hasta que llegó un momento en el tenían que ponerle fin a su contienda ahora gohan y broly han expulsado todo su poder, será gohan capaz de derrotar a broly averígüenlo ahora.

Ambos broly y gohan se quedaron viendo, el uno al otro sin mover ni un solo musculo ninguno de los dos, cabe destacar que los ojos de broly se habían hecho banco, pero con control total de sus poderes y gohan con una mirada llena de ira, pero en su forma mística los dos ambos se abalanzaron al otro chocando sus puños en ultimomento y abriendo un cráter debajo de ellos, por la descomunal fuerza de broly gohan sale volando en dirección contraria, broly sale en su persecución, gohan lograr recuperar el equilibrio para darle a broly una patada para hacerlo retroceder, pero este no se inmuto rápidamente tomo por la pierna a gohan y lanzándolo hacia el cielo, broly vuelve a perseguir a gohan pero este logra recuperarse, y darle una súper patada broly enviándolo a estrellarse al suelo.

En una parte relativamente segura se encontraba el grupo nigh ride, viendo la pelea de broly y gohan, pelean que ellos creían irreal pero lo que estaban viendo era muy real "tatsumi: esto tiene que ser un sueño, que sucedería si gohan no legra ganarle a ese sujeto." Decía tatsumi muy asustado "goten: si mi hermano no puede detener a ese sujeto lo más probable es que no haya, guerrero que pueda detener a ese monstruo, por eso ayudare a gohan a vencerlo." Dijo goten respondiendo a lo dicho por tatsumi, "akame: no sería algo prudente, recuerdas que tu intentaste hacerle frente antes y no pudiste hacer nada contra él, ahora que esta transformado no sería diferente, mejor ten fe en tu hermano el buscara una forma de vencer." Dijo akame para hacer entrar en razón a goten (para aclarar una cosita muy pequeña y a la vez enorme el poder de broly está más haya, de los poderes de un súper sayajin ordinario, el creo que tiene el mismo o tal vez más poder que goku transformado en súper sayajin tres, lo mismo gohan el ya con sus poderes desbloqueados era mucho más fuerte que el súper sayajin tres de goku, pero porque broly sería más fuerte, la respuesta es muy clara su invulnerabilidad a casi todo tipo de ataques, resalto eso porque broly ni siquiera sintió el kamehameha que le lanzo goku en súper sayajin full power, bueno si se ponen a pensar es simple lógica, bueno hasta aquí la clasecita xdddd.)

Con gohan y broly ellos seguían pelea de una manera descomunal, el lugar donde la titánica pelea se estaba llevando a cabo había sido reducido a escombros agujeros, montañas destruidas y árboles quemados, rotos y doblados, ellos estaban soltando una andada de golpe y patadas en el aire gohan intentaba buscar un punto débil en la defensa de broly pero parecía como si ese tipo fuera un muro hecho de un material indestructible "gohan: este tipo sigue siendo la misma vestía de siempre, pero se supone que incremente mis poderes desde hace ocho años, no debería estarme costando tanto derrotarlo, pero ahora que lo recuerdo broly es invulnerable a todos mis ataques lo cual me pone contra la espada y la pared, pero no puedo darme por vencido no ahora." Dijo gohan "broly: cansado ya chico, esta pelea es muy aburrida, pelea con todo el poder que tengas si no esto sería muy aburrido, ten en cuenta que después de que te destruya en tu nombre destruiré este miserable planeta hahahaha." Eso último que dijo broly hizo que gohan se enfadara más y abalanzara sobre el.

Con night ride el grupo de asesino estaba seguía viendo la pelea a distancia remotamente segura "leone: esto no es bueno gohan está en aprietos." Dijo leone "akame: lose pero aunque quisiéramos ayudarlo que haríamos nosotros, solo le estorbaríamos a gohan hay que quedarnos aquí." Dijo akame a leona "goten: no puedo quedarme viendo como mi hermano, pelea solo ya vi morir a muchas personas y no quiero que mi hermano se otra de esas personas." Con eso dicho goten salió volando a ayudar a gohan el cual estaba pasando por un momento muy pero muy difícil.

Con gohan y broly ellos seguían peleando y gohan se estaba quedando sin energía mientras que broly estaba intacto, gohan lo ataco con todo lo que tenía pero broly ni siquiera se molestó en evadir ningún solo ataque, recibiéndolos todos "gohan: qué demonios debo hacer para detener a esta bestia, si solo tuviera un poco más de fuerza." Se decía gohan a si mismo cuando fue tomado de la cabeza por broly y lo llevase al suelo a enterrarlo en el "broly: pensé que el hijo mayor de kakaroto sería un reto mayor pero, no espero que tu pequeño hermano pueda hacerlo mejor." Amenazo broly con atacar a goten con eso dicho el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies rocas empezaron a salir volando en dirección al cielo, mientras chispas eléctricas salían del agujero "broly: así que tenía más poder, del que tenía pensado esto se pone más interesante." En un momento en el agujero se produjo una explosión lo cual creo una enorme onda de choque.

Con night ride ellos seguían observando la pelea de gohan y broly, "sheele: gohan tu puedes sé que puedes vencerlo." Dijo sheele dentro de sí misma "leone: baya esto si es emocionante, ahora que lo veo mejor gohan es el prospecto para el hombre con el que me quede en el futuro." Dijo leone para sí misma akame no pensó absolutamente nada ya que sentía algo muy el fondo por tatsumi y lo mismo mine (la chica de rosa haha xddd).

Devuelta en la batalla, en el lugar donde habían impactado a gohan había aparecido un cráter más grande pero en el centro del cráter se encontraba gohan, pero como si estuviese en súper sayajin, pero se veía que su masa muscular había aumentado su poder había igualado o superado al de broly, gohan volteo a ver a broly y le dijo "gohan: no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hermano, yo me levantare aunque mi cuerpo sea destruido por completo mis deseos de pelear me levantaran par que son, muy grandes y cuando eso pase te derrotare pase lo que pase." Dijo gohan el cual salió volando contra broly, este soltó un golpe pero atravesó una imagen falsa de gohan el real se pone sobre broly dándole una doble patada enviando a broly a estrellarse a unas montañas, gohan no termino su ataque hay lanzo muchas ráfagas de energía al lugar donde se había estrellado broly creando una explosión que se expandió por todo el lugar donde estaban las montañas, gohan detuvo su ataque para ver que broly salía de los escombros un poco herido y con sus pantalones rotos "broly: ahora si lo estás haciendo interesante, pues así tenía que ser si no esto sería aburrido." Dijo broly que salió volando en dirección a gohan y gohan hizo lo mismo salió volando en dirección a broly ellos volvieron a colisionar chocando sus puños creando una onda de choque enorme destrozando todo el lugar derrumbando todas las montañas cercanas y limpiando todo el suelo dejando ni un solo árbol en pie, gohan y broly soltaron una andada de golpes y patadas en el aire por un rato luego desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el suelo aun enfrascados en una pelea feroz de golpe y patadas, levantando rocas del tamaño de rascacielos, desmoronando las montañas lejanas con los golpes que fallaban y dejando agujeros enorme en el suelo, gohan logra encontrar una abertura en la defensa de broly con lo que logra darle un golpe en el abdomen a broly haciendo que este se encorve sujetándose el abdomen y tomándolo también y con eso salió disparado hacia el cielo y devuelta al suelo golpeando a broly en la espalda para que este chocara con el abdomen en una roca, broly cae al suelo sujetándose el abdomen por el dolor "broly: como puede estar pasándome esto, no permitiré que esta basura me venza yo soy broly el guerrero más fuerte del universo y no hay nadie que ponga en duda mi poder." Decía broly para sí mismo "gohan: es una broma creí que terminaría con él, esa golpiza ese tipo si es duro de matar." Dijo gohan, observando a broly "broly: no me vencerás voy a destruir este miserable planeta y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Gritaba broly mientras se encendía con su aura verde y salía volando al cielo. "broly: quizás puedas evadir este ataque pero tu amada tierra está condenada." Amenazo broly con soltar su cañón omega contra la tierra incluso aun si gohan decidiera evadir el ataque "gohan: no tengo otra alternativa más que arriesgarme, con el kamehameha más poderoso que haya hecho jamás." Dijo gohan.

Con el grupo night ride, ellos habían escuchado claramente lo que dijo broly y ellos esperaban lo peor que gohan decidiera esquivar el ataque, o que quisiera detenerlo y que no resulte "tatsumi: estamos acabados si lanza eso contra la tierra, explotara en cuestión de segundos." Dijo tatsumi "leone: gohan no dejara que eso pase." Dijo leone "sheele: yo también creo lo mismo." Dijo sheele "akame: es pero que si aunque aún no me a probado nada para unirse a nosotros." Dijo akame aunque en sus adentros se alegraba mucho de que gohan estuviese con ellos en vez de en su contra ya que de ser así hace mucho tiempo los hubiera matado a todos sin siquiera esforzarse.

Con gohan él estaba dudando de si podría detener o no el ataque de broly pero él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por impedir que otro mundo sea destruido, "gohan: kaaaaaaaaaaaaa….meeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." pronunciaba gohan los canticos para la técnica que siempre utilizaba su padre, "broly: la tierra volara en mil pedazos hahahaha." Se reía broly mientras lanzaba una pequeña chispa de energía "gohan: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Rugió gohan soltando la poderosa honda de energía llamada kamehameha a colisionar con una pequeña chispa que había lanzado broly al momento en que los dos poderosos ataques colisionaran, la pequeña chispa que había soltado broly se había transformado en una bola de energía verde enorme, empujando la honda del kamehameha de gohan hacia él, pero gohan ponía toda la fuerza que tenía para evitar que el ataque de broly colisionara con la tierra, ya que él sabía que si ese ataque llegara a entrar en contacto con la tierra volaría en pedazos en cuestión de segundos, "gohan: no voy a perder ni ante broly, ni ante nadie otra vez haaaaaaaa." Grito gohan empujando la bola de energía de broly hacia el pero broly disparo una pequeña bola de energía a la enorme dándole más poder para avanzar más hacia gohan, gohan volvió a expulsar más poder para empujar el ataque de broly de vuelta hacia él, todo el lugar se había convertido en color verde y azul por los dos ataques que habían colisionado, las rocas volaban por todos lados chispas se miraban alrededor de los dos súper ataques, también habían rocas flotando por todo el lugar, de los cielos caían rayos.

Otra vez con el grupo night ride ellos seguían viendo la pelea más grande que su mundo haya visto, "tatsumi: esto es aterrador pero a la vez muy emocionante." Decía tatsumi en voz alta "bulat: si esto es ser un hombre de verdad, no eso es ser un guerrero." Dijo bulat y siempre lubbuck estaba celoso de goten ya que tenía la atención total de león y sheele dos de las chicas más bellas del grupo.

De vuelta en la pelea de gohan y broly los dos seguían empujando sus poderoso ataques para ganar esta gran batalla, gohan estaba casi es sus límites y broly tenía poder de sobra todavía el seguía forcejando para que su ataque arrasara con el goten llego a tiempo al lugar de la pelea y ponerse al lado de gohan y lanzar su propia honda de kamehameha para ayudar a gohan a vencer a broly lo cual no parecía funcionar en lo más mínimo, pero no se daban por vencidos "gohan: goten vamos yo sé que tienes más poder del que tú crees, este es un buen momento para dejarlos salir." Le decía gohan a goten "goten: no hermano este es todo el poder que tengo, y si tuviera mas no ayudaría en lo más mínimo." Le decía goten a gohan "gohan: eso no es verdad solo necesitas un incentivo, piensa en toda la gente que murió en las manos de majin buu piensa cuando buu mato a nuestra madre, cuando mato a nuestros o cuando mato a todos los habitantes de nuestro mundo no te da coraje saber que no pudiste, hacer nada en ese entonces vas a dejar que eso vuelva a pasar ahora." Le decía gohan a goten "goten: no no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar haaaaaaaaaaaaa." Grito goten cuando empezó a expulsar destellos eléctricos y su cabello se puso más ridigido que antes al igual que gohan su masa muscular aumento y con eso goten consiguió darle más poder a su kamehameha para empujar el ataque de broly más hacia el "gohan: eso es goten, sigue hacia ahora atácalo con todo lo que tienes haaaaaaaaaaaaa." Le dijo gohan "goten: si haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Grito goten con eso potenciaron el poder de sus kamehamehas para unirlos en uno solo y darle mucho más poder, le dieron tanto poder que rompieron el ataque de broly, la honda de poder se estaba acercando a broly este crea un escudo que lo protegió, pero no mucho ya que su barrera se rompió y empujo a broly hacia el sol estallando en él.

Devuelta en la tierra gohan y goten estaban en el suelo, en su forma normal muy agotados por que usaron toda su energía en esta pelea.

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les guste, tratare de sacar el siguiente más rápido creo que para el 24 de diciembre lo estaré publicando, si es que me prestan la pc bueno hasta la próxima.

Capitulo6: obteniendo la llave de incursio.


	6. Chapter 6

Siento mucho la tardanza del capítulo tuve mucha comida navideña que comer y no me dio tiempo para nada mas sin más el capítulo.

Capitulo6: la llegada de evil goku y goku.

El peligro del amenazante broly había terminado gracias a los poderes de gohan y goten, que se le enfrentaron, pero desconocían un enorme peligro uno que venía de otro universo, uno donde el héroe más poderoso de todos es el enemigo más poderoso de ese universo, podrán ellos con esta nueva amenaza, o sucumbirán al igual que todo aquel que intento detenerlo.

Pocos días después de la brutal pelea con broly gohan y goten y sus nuevos amigos se hicieron más unidos, pero algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder en ese mundo algo tan catastrófico que ir al infierno seria el paraíso en este caso, gohan y goten entrenaban sus nuevas transformaciones, mientras sus amigos todo el grupo de nigth ride se encontraba cazando el almuerzo con almuerzo me refiero a las bestias peligrosas que habitan en el bosque, mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado del lugar donde se encontraban nuestros héroes, en una montaña muy, pero muy alta se abrió un portal de color verde oscuro del cual salió una silueta, negra para después aclararse cuando se mostró una persona con una traje gris y rojo y un peinado de como una palmera, "evil goku: hahaha otro universo para ser destruido, hahahaha." Se rio salvajemente mientras salía volando del lugar, se desvió de su destino actual, que era encontrar la fuente d energía más poderosa, dirigiéndose a el imperio donde se topó con un ejército enorme "soldado: diga quién es y que quiere o si no." Amenazo el soldado "evil goku: o si no que." Se burló evil goku, mandando a volar a todos los soldados del imperio "esdese: parece que eres un tipo rudo, cuáles son tus negocios aquí." Pregunto la general, al no tener respuesta iba a preguntar de nuevo pero fue interrumpida por el sujeto.

"evil goku: estoy intentando encontrar a alguien verdaderamente fuerte, para pelear, pero aquí hay puras basuras, incluso tu general eres demasiado débil no podrías ponerme un dedo enzima si quisieras pelear conmigo, pero que te parece esto si yo te venzo yo me convertiré en el general de este ejército, y si pierdo aceptare que cometí un error al subestimarte, que opinas." Pregunto la contraparte malvada de goku, "esdese: suena interesante, bien acepto el reto." Dijo esdese empezando a analizar a su oponente cuando se abalanzo sobre el para atacarlo, pero lo único que logro fue atravesar una imagen falsa de su oponente "evil goku: eres demasiado predecible." Menciono decepcionado su oponente, esdese lo ignoro y siguió atacando a evil goku con su espada y picos de hielo que invocaba de todas, partes pero sus esfuerzos era inútiles "esdese: sé que este tipo solo me esta, poniendo en ridículo a propósito en vez de acabar con esto cuanto antes." Decía frustrada la general "evil goku: cumpliré tu deseo te venceré entonces, pero déjame decirte que ni siquiera estoy usando todo mi poder, ni siquiera la décima parte." Le dijo evil goku cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esdese se vio atravesando una roca enorme. "esdese: quién diablos eres." Pregunto esdese antes de quedar inconsciente.

Por otra parte gohan y goten sintieron una energía familiar pero a la vez, muy extraña se podía sentir maldad de esa energía, "goten: sientes eso verdad gohan, es el ki de papa." Le decía goten su hermano pero este tenía el ceño frunsido "gohan: si pero no te parece raro que su energía este llena de maldad." Todos los amigos de gohan y goten los observaban de una manera extraña "leone: que sucede gohan." Le pregunto una extrañada leone "gohan: no es nada solo una falsa alarma." Le respondió gohan, aunque akame sabía que algo extraño pasaba con el pero prefirió no indagar más en el asunto por respeto a su amigo.

En un lugar remoto del imperio estaba el nuevo ejército del imperio, que era liderado por la copia malvada de goku este y su ejército estaban matando y destruyendo cualquier cosa o individuo que se le atravesara en su camino, "evil goku: rayos no habrá nadie en este lugar que valga la pena, estos insectos se mueren muy fácil." Decía el malvado líder la sub general esdese se lo quedo viendo de una manera muy seria y le dijo "esdese: oye si son sujetos fuertes lo que buscas porque no busca al grupo, de asesinos que estamos buscando night ride." Le menciono esdese "evil goku: suena interesante, pero ya estoy un paso delante de ti, encontré sus niveles de energía y son decentes pero dos, de ellos son realmente fuertes, parece ser que tampoco son de este mundo iré a buscarlos y tu quédate, y mata a todo aquel que intente imponérsenos." Le ordeno antes de salir volando en dirección de esas dos firmas de energía realmente fuertes, mientras esdese seguía con sus órdenes porque para ella matar lenta y tortuosamente a las personas es ella y lo disfrutaba como si estuviera jugando, con juguetes.

En el escondite de night ride ellos desconocían, el gran problema que estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, estaban disfrutando de la cena y terminando lavando los trastos los estaban lavando gohan y akame ninguno de los dos decía una palabra hasta que akame decidió hablar "akame: oye gohan que sucede hace rato te note bastante extraña." Le pregunto ella a gohan pero este pensó en que responder hasta que se le ocurrió algo "gohan: no era nada importante o creo que sí, lo más seguro es que me estoy volviendo loco por tantas peleas que he tenido." Dijo gohan a una akame que no se tragó la mentira de gohan pero decidió no preguntar de nuevo y cambio de tema "akame: gohan cuanto tiempo, llevas peleando gohan." Pregunto akame otra vez a su amigo "gohan: desde que tenía cuatro años o cinco años de edad." Respondió gohan a akame la cual quedo algo sorprendida de que hubiera alguien que viviera algo similar a ella (una breve explicación que akame y su hermana kurome fueron adoptadas por el ejército desde muy niñas, para ser las asesinas más talentosas de todas, pero cuando crecieron fueron separadas akame formo parte de la elite de los asesinos mientras su hermana, menor no fue enviada a la segunda categoría pero no por ser segunda categoría eran inútiles.) bueno siguiendo con la historia gohan y akame seguían conversando mientras lavaban los trastos mientras los demás los escuchaban desde el otro lado de la cocina.

Hasta que un enorme temblor hizo que todos se estremecieran, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo por ese temblor tan repentino, gohan atrapo a akame para que esta no cayera al suelo, ellos se estaban llevando muy bien después de lo que sucedió con broly, pero gohan sabía que sentía algo por otra persona por eso no dijo nada a akame y él sabía que tatsumi se sentía atraído a ella, por el temor a que sea algo malo se armaron de valor y salieron todos a confrontar lo que estaba fuera del escondite.

Cuando salieron todos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver a un hombre con ropas negras y rojas fuera de su hogar goten se alegró mucho ya que según él era su padre el salió volando asia el pero fue interceptado por gohan, "goten: hermano que haces no ves que es papa." Le decía goten a su hermano "gohan: reacciona goten no ves que el no es nuestro padre no te parece raro que su energía sea maligna." Le dijo gohan a su hermano menor "goten: ahora que lo dices es verdad." Dijo goten "evil goku: bien quien de ustedes basuras va a enfrentarme." Dijo pero fue sorprendido por un golpe por parte de gohan que lo envió volando pero se detuvo rápidamente "gohan: yo peleare contigo haaaaa." Grito gohan entrando a su forma mística evil goku solo puso una sonrisa como sínica (esa sonrisa decía te voy a desbaratar muchachito), gohan se le puso firme cuando vio que el nivel de poder, de ese sujeto era enorme "e vil goku: me sorprendiste haaaaaaaaaa." Gritaba goku maligno el cual llevo su cabello hacia arriba titilando de rojo a negro para luego estallar en su forma de súper sayajin maligno "gohan: su poder es increíble." Dijo gohan que intercepto un golpe de su oponente y regresándolo pero evil goku logro detenerlo con una sola mano para darle golpes repetidamente a gohan en el abdomen sin para con lo cual gohan grito de dolor "gohan: arggggggg." Grito gohan cuando recibió un rodillazo que lo mando a volar al espacio, el no parecía reaccionar cuando evil goku se le coloco enzima intentando un golpe, pero gohan logro esquivarlo y darle un golpe en el rostro a evil goku, gohan salio volando y lo mismo evil goku ellos chocaron golpes creando unas ondas de choque inmensamente poderosas, sin ceder ninguno de los las ondas de choque podían sentirse incluso en la tierra.

Ambos se detuvieron por un momento, evil goku se le abalanzo a gohan este estaba desprevenido para interceptarlo ya que recibió un golpe en el abdomen y luego un golpe en su espalda que lo mando a toda velocidad a estrellarse contra la tierra dejando un cráter enorme evil goku apareció en el lugar del impacto de gohan "evil goku: eso es todo lo que tienes eres, un insecto bueno acabare contigo para que no sigas sufriendo." Evil goku levanto una mano donde poco a poco apareció una bola de energía roja que fue lanzada a gohan este, estaba inmóvil no se había recuperado del estruendo cuando una bola de energía se estrelló contra evil goku gohan movió la cabeza para observar que la figura que lo salvo no pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a su padre goku.

Troll time hasta aquí el cap, antes que nada me disculpo por la tardansa y un feliz año nuevo para todos los frikkis que hacen fanfics, que tengan un próspero 2015 y díganme que piensan sobre esta versión maligna de goku hasta la próxima.


End file.
